


Tick O Tweet

by vcg73



Series: Dad Kurt & Doc Adam AU [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Halloween, M/M, Sweet Slush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Kurt and Adam take Kurt's son trick-or-treating.





	Tick O Tweet

A knock sounded at the front door. Kurt was narrowly beaten to the door by a small running boy, who held up a plastic jack-o-lantern and hopefully inquired, “Tick o Tweet?” 

Kurt laughed. “Not quite yet, sweetie. And that’s what you say tonight when someone opens the door for you, not when you open the door for them.”

Austen pondered this statement a moment, then yelled, “Come in!”

His father laughed again, unlocking the door and peeking out to confirm the identity of his expected visitor before opening it all the way. “Hi, Adam. Hang on a second and let me drop the chain.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, waving his fingertips at Austen, who was peering around his father’s legs. “And just so we’re clear, I distinctly heard myself being invited inside, so no complaints if I happen to start nibbling your neck.”

As Kurt got the door free and opened it the rest of the way, he realized what Adam meant. He was dressed as a traditional vampire, with what appeared to be a black tuxedo covered by a high-collared black silk cape with red lining. His blond hair had been slicked down tight and coated in some sort of spray-on black dye. His lips were bright red and there was an artistic dribble of blood painted down one side of his chin to complement the dark circles under his eyes.

“You look great, Count,” Kurt told him, pecking him carefully one under shadowed cheekbone. He had never been fond of vampires, finding them disgusting and scary, but tonight was Halloween and allowances could be made. Besides, Adam really did make a handsome Dracula.

Austen, always on the hunt for his favorite candies from the friendly pediatrician, held up his little bucket and hopefully inquired again, “Tick o Tweet?”

Not one to disappoint, Adam dramatically lifted one side of his cape up to cover his nose and mouth, then flipped it back with a flourish that would have done a toreador proud and revealed a handful of lollipops in his other hand. “Don’t eat them all at once,” he warned as he dropped the candy into the plastic bucket. “I would be a very poor doctor indeed if I gave my favorite patient a stomach ache for Halloween.”

The boy nodded and pulled out a single sucker, showing it to his dad. “Hippo?” 

The lollipop was not actually one of the animal shaped ones from Adam’s office. Just a regular old ‘dum dum’ mini pop, but in the 2 year old’s mind, any candy that came from Adam was automatically associated with his favorite treat. 

“Why don’t you save it until after dinner,” Kurt told him. “We need to finish our dinner, and go put our costumes on. Then we can go out and trick or treat with Adam.”

Austen beamed at the reminder that there would be more candy to come. It was doubtful that he remembered last year’s adventure, which had mostly consisted of sleeping on Kurt’s shoulder while Blaine went door to door in his white spangled Elvis costume and performed for candy, but hopefully this time he was old enough for the holiday to seem like fun.

“So, what are your costumes?” Adam asked curiously, opening his mouth and popping his plastic fangs out so that he could join them for a delicious repast of chicken tenders and mini tater tots. “You wouldn’t tell me on the phone.”

Kurt handed him the bowl of tater crowns, offering a bottle of ketchup with an inquiring look. Adam nodded and accepted both. Kurt put a slab of breaded chicken on Austen’s plastic Puppy Pals plate and sliced it into small bites for him, then added a few crowns when Adam exchanged serving dishes with him. 

“That’s because Austen wanted it to be a surprise,” Kurt said, smiling and stroking a hand over the little boy’s curly hair as he watched him stab a chicken bit and lift it to his wide open mouth with both hands. He was really getting very good at using child-sized utensils.

“Ah, I see. I’m here now, though. Won’t you give me a hint?” Adam said, dabbing a potato into the small pool of ketchup on his plate and eating it, then repeating the process for Austen when he noticed his interest. 

Kurt squeezed a blob of Heinz onto his son’s plate, knowing that if he did not, his boyfriend would soon be sharing his entire dinner. He helped Austen spear another piece of chicken and dabbed it lightly into the condiment, giving him a nod when he caught on and immediately sailed back in for another, bigger serving. Austen loved ketchup on just about anything. 

“Nope,” he told Adam. “If I gave you a hint, it would give it away. I think you’ll like it, though. And he and I are sort of a set, so I can’t tell you mine either.”

“Can’t wait,” Adam told him.

As they finished off their simple meal, Adam offered to do the few dishes while Kurt took Austen back to get washed up and into his costume. The stylish vampire took off his cape and pulled a pair of pink rubber gloves on over his hands to protect both his pointy black fingernails and the pristine white cuffs of his shirt. 

A few minutes later, dishes done and costume restored to its former glory, Adam sat in the living room, patiently waiting for his surprise. He idly flipped through a fashion magazine, knowing that getting a toddler dressed always took a bit of extra time, especially since he would probably be wanting to ‘help’ Kurt with his own preparations.

Finally, the two Hummels returned, walking hand in hand. Adam clapped his hands, grinning broadly enough to show off his restored fangs as he beheld a miniature physician in khaki pants, a blue button down shirt, a long tie covered with tiny zoo animals, and a white lab coat. Austen had a little plastic stethoscope tied around his neck and a knitted beanie hat on his head, and he was wearing the hand puppet Kurt had given him for his birthday. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Adam said, kneeling down to get a better look. “Are you supposed to be me?”

Austen snapped the little dragon puppet’s mouth at him and grinned. “Austen is Pup-doc!”

“So you are! Well, you look very smart indeed, Doctor Hummel. And this must be your lovely nurse.”

He nodded and smiled up at Kurt, who was dressed in a pair of cheerful blue nursing scrubs over a gray winter-weight turtleneck. There were zoo animals on the smock that closely matched his son’s tie. In fact, the two looked to have been made from the same piece of material. 

“Kurt, did you sew these?” Adam asked in astonishment.

“Of course,” he said matter-of-factly. “I used to make my own clothes all the time when I was in my teens. I had some designer knock-offs that even an expert wouldn’t have been able to tell from the real thing without a close examination. How do you think I originally got the gig at Vogue.”

Adam shook his head in admiration. “You never fail to astonish me. Did you have this cloth already, or did you purchase it especially for tonight?”

“Oh, I had a set of Austen’s old crib sheets that were practically new since he graduated to the big-boy bed right after I got them, so I recycled them into something new. He likes your collection of fun ties, and I knew anything I could find in a store was going to be too big, so … out came the sewing machine.”

“I love it,” Adam said, addressing Austen but speaking to them both. “And look how intelligent I’ll be, traveling in the company of someone who can manage a transfusion any time I happen to be running low tonight.”

Kurt laughed. Tugging the collar of his turtle-neck up a bit higher he said, “Don’t get any ideas, Drac.”

“Ah well,” he teased. “Perhaps I’ll get lucky and find something tastier to suck tonight after our scary movie.”

“Adam!” Kurt hissed, blushing and looking down at his son, who smiled back at him, happily oblivious to their exchange.

With a show of equal innocence, Adam produced another lollipop from inside his jacket pocket and stuck it in his mouth. “What? Did you think I meant something else?”

Kurt smacked him lightly with Austen’s plastic trick-or-treat bucket. “Just for that, you get to carry the jack o lantern. And I hope he collects lots of candy so that it gets really, really heavy.”

Chortling at this so-called threat, given that the pail was only about as large as a child’s head, Adam just swung the little jack-o-lantern from his fingertips, taking Austen’s puppet laden hand with the other. “Shall we, then?”

“Tick o Tweet!” Austen yelled happily, excited to be setting out at last. He practically dragged the two men outside, barely holding back his impatience long enough for his father to lock the door behind them. “Austen gets candy!”

Kurt and Adam shared a grin, both loving how like a real family they seemed as they began their journey within the apartment building, knocking on any door that brandished a paper pumpkin on it to show that the home was open for Halloween business. 

He was shy and hung back at the first couple of places, leaving Adam and Kurt to say Trick or Treat and hold out the candy bucket for him, but soon Austen got the hang of things. Soon he was happily leading the way from place to place, leaving Vampire Adam and Nurse Kurt to hold hands as they trailed along, close enough to guard the small doctor but far enough back to let him have his fun.

Other children from the building soon joined them, as well as a couple of additional parents. All of them received compliments on their holiday spirit from the adults who had not worn costumes. The party eventually moved outside and hit up the next building, and the next. 

There weren’t a lot of individual houses in this area, but the neighborhood had many children so the community had agreed to a sort of block party. It was a rite that dated back far past Kurt’s residence here, but he had loved it when his landlady first told him about the tradition. That community spirit had been one of the things that sold him on moving here. 

“This is so much fun!” Adam observed, ducking sideways to avoid a few little goblins dashing the opposite direction. “By the time my parents divorced and mum moved back to the States, I felt a bit too old for going door to door, and my Dad’s little village just outside Essex didn’t really embrace this day until just a few years back. There were parties in my teens, of course, but this is my first time doing a proper child’s Halloween celebration.”

Kurt squeezed his hand. “I’m so glad we were able to share ours with you then,” he said happily. “This is the best Halloween I’ve had in a long time. We used to have parties and go trick-or-treating when I was in Lima, but it’s different somehow when you’re with a group of excited little kids.”

“Especially when one is your own,” Adam observed.

“Or one you love like your own,” Kurt said, knowing that it was true. And the feeling was mutual. Austen, even in the midst of his fun, would look back every so often to check that they were both still with him and smile when he saw that they were. “Thanks for coming with us tonight.”

He grinned. “Wouldn’t have missed it.” Raising his voice a bit to be heard above the murmuring of other conversations, he said, “What do you say we cross over to the next block and visit that brownstone with the jack-o-lanterns? I heard one of those lads who just passed us say that they have jumbo Hershey bars!”

The children cheered shrilly and made an immediate bee-line for the house of generous candy givers. An actual bee-line, given that their leader was a little girl in a stuffed fleece bumblebee costume.

“You’re going to go trick-or-treat one for yourself, aren’t you?” Kurt chuckled. Catching Adam’s sly wink, he laughed harder. 

“I’ll give you half,” Adam offered. 

Still grinning, Kurt shook his head. “No thanks. I’m going to be bouncing off the walls tonight as it is.”

“You do appear to be a bit flushed. Perhaps I’d better take your vitals when we return,” Adam murmured, waggling his decoratively darkened eyebrows and licking his fang tips when Kurt giggled at the suggestive tone. “I believe I will prescribe you a cup of tea and a nice hot doctor.”

“Good thing I happen to have both of those things,” Kurt said airily. “But for now, I think we’d better go keep an eye on your little doppelganger. That house you suggested belongs to old Mrs. Winslow, and even without a costume she finds my son charming enough that she may give him enough candy to keep him going until next Halloween.”

Adam laughed heartily. “Well in that case, I think we definitely both need to join him. Let’s go!”

Building to building and house to house Kurt, Adam, and Austen traveled, until Austen’s candy bucket was practically bursting at the seams. By the time they finished the neighborhood circuit, Austen was once again being carried in his father’s arms, sound asleep, with one thumb happily planted in his mouth. Adam walked next to them carrying the bucket, the dragon, and the beanie, which had fallen off somewhere around the halfway point.

Austen barely stirred as he was brought home, bathed, changed, and put to bed surrounded by his favorite stuffed animals. Kurt and Adam separated all of the candy, checking for broken wrappers, then shared a long shower; most of which Kurt spent scrubbing black goop out of his boyfriend’s hair.

“Uh, Adam?” he said as they exited the shower stall and vigorously fluffed each other with dry towels. 

“Yes?” he asked, reaching for a pair of the pajama pants and a tshirt that he had taken to leaving over at Kurt’s place. It was still early and they had made plans to cuddle up with some scary (or silly) Halloween movies before bed tonight.

Kurt struggled not to laugh. “Would the other doctors at the clinic object if you wore your beanie tomorrow?”

“I should think they’d question it a bit,” he said, looking at him with a puzzled frown. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t think whatever hair dye you chose was meant to be used on blond hair.”

Adam quickly moved to look in the mirror. Clearing away the gathered steam, he gaped at himself. “Oh good lord. I haven’t been this color since I was a lad and used to spend entire summers at the community swimming pool!”

Kurt lost his battle, snickering and snorting into his palm as he beheld his boyfriend’s bronze-green head. “I’m sure it will wash out with a few more tries. Do you want to try again while I go pick out a movie?”

He sighed and brushed a hand through the damp strands. “I suppose I’d better. If it doesn’t help, at least the children will be amused. Though I’m sure you can’t feel very enthusiastic about shagging a shrub.”

“Oh, I think I can manage,” he said. Stepping forward, he kissed Adam sweetly. “You still fulfill my prescription for a hot doctor, after all. I’ll just have to have a cup of green tea with the dose.”

Adam snorted. “Just for that, I’m not sharing my giant chocolate bar.”

“Greedy,” he teased.

Ignoring his ridiculous head for a moment, Adam pulled his grinning boyfriend close and treated him to a kiss that took Kurt’s breath away. Turning the water back on, he pulled Kurt towards the stall. “Trick or treat.”

The End


End file.
